New Skills
Description NEW IN VERSION 1.11.5 NEW UPGRADING SYSTEM Radical changes will impact every survivor - the character upgrading system has been completely overhauled: - Exploration experience has been removed: now, with every level reached you will be able to select a skill. Choose skills you find most necessary and develop your character in your own sweet way. - You can also whisk dust from your 99th level - level cap has been increased to 200. UPDATED SKILLS Motorcycle Driver skill, ATV Driver skill, Cold Survival, Focused and Camouflage Master skills have also been ruthlessly removed. They were replaced with new skills, for example, Quick Step, which will allow you to move faster in sneaking mode, or Strict Diet, pushing hunger away. CHANGES FOR EXPERIENCED PLAYERS - Your active and most rare skills achieved with sweat and blood remain with you, but not all the skills have been transferred to the new system. In accordance with your level, you will receive points to upgrade your skills within the new system, meaning that if you are level 99, but you didn't have many skills, you are still to be given 98 skill points as well. - Survivors who used to possess a significant number of skills and consequently lost some part of them - don't be upset, as they have been compensated with a gift in your inbox. ACTIVE (5) Button on Left (Default skill) *Allows you to gather resources and kill enemies automatically *Animals will not be afraid of you for a while *You can take a look around and get a view of the surrounding area *You can heal yourself without using food or medicine Button on Right (Default skill) *You can move without attracting attention *You run much faster than usual for several seconds *Enemies cannot damage you while you are rolling PASSIVE (194) (-/1) *You get an extra quick access slot (-/1) *You can hack complex computer terminals (-/1) *The dealer is willing to offer you better trades (-/1) *You get more resources for breaking down firm walls on your base (-/1) *You move faster in sneaking mode (-/3) *You can pick locks **You can pick master locks - level 3 max **You can pick advanced locks - level 2 **You can pick simple locks - level 1 (-/5) *Walking across the map takes less time **You movement speed on foot on the map is increased by 3% Total 15% (-/5) *You pick locks more quickly **You pick locks 7% faster Total 35% (-/5) *Bandages restore more health **Bandages restore 2% more health Total 10% (-/5) *Toxic Spitter spit is less likely to stick to you **Toxic Spitter spit is 4% less likely to stick to you Total 20% (-/5) *You use less fuel when driving a motorcycle **You spend 4% less fuel when driving a motorcycle Total 20% (-/5) *Food restores more health **Food restores 2% more health Total 10% (-/5) *You withstand surfaces that slow you down better **You withstand surfaces that slow you down 5% better Total 25% (-/5) *You withstand toxic gases better **You withstand toxic gases 5% better Total 25% (-/5) *You make less noise when killing enemies during attacks against other survivors' bases **You make 2% less noise when killing enemies during attacks against other survivors' bases Total 10% (-/5) *Raiders are more likely to show you a base with lots of loot **Raiders are 2% more likely to show you a base with lots of loot Total 10% (-/1) *Your chance to find a puppy is increased **5% higher chance to find a puppy (-/4) *The damage you get from explosions is reduced **The damage you get from explosions is reduced by 5% Total 20% (-/5) *Your temporary buffs last longer **Your temporary buffs last 6% longer Total 30% (-/3) *You get away with being stunned faster **You get away with being stunned 10% faster Total 30% (-/3) *You get more experience **You get 5% more experience Total 15% Lucky (-/5) *You have a chance to get rare loot when searching chests in locations **You have a 2% chance to get rare loot when searching chests in locations Total 10% Lumberjack (-/10) *Your chance to get an extra log when chopping down a pine tree is increased **You have a 2% chance to get an extra log when chopping down a pine tree Total 20% Logger (-/10) *You have a chance to get an extra log when chopping down an oak tree **You have a 2% chance to get an extra log when chopping down an oak tree Total 20% Iron Miner (-/10) *You have a chance to get extra ore when mining for iron **You have a 2% chance to get extra ore when mining for iron Total 20% Copper Miner (-/10) *You have a chance to get extra ore when mining for copper **You have a 2% chance to get extra ore when mining for copper Total 20% Careful (-/10) *You make less noise when breaking walls and furniture at other survivors' bases **You make 1% less noise when breaking walls and furniture at other survivors' bases Total 10% Dog Breeder (-/10) *Your chance to get a high-ranking puppy when breeding is increased **Your chance to get a high-ranking puppy when breeding is increased by 1% Total 10% Hot-Blooded (-/10) *You withstand the cold better and freeze more slowly **You can endure the cold more easily and freeze 2% more slowly Total 20% Bruiser (-/10) *Your health is increased **Your health is increased by 2 Total 20 Homebody (-/5) *You gradually regain health with relaxing at your base **You heal over the course of 2 min. when relaxing at your base Total 10 min. Skinner (-/10) *You have a chance to get an extra rawhide from an animal when hunting **You have a 2% chance to get an extra rawhide from an animal when hunting Total 20% Camel (-/10) *You feel thirst more slowly **You get thirsty 2% more slowly Total 20% Strict Diet (-/10) *You feel hunger more slowly **You get hungry 2% more slowly Total 20% Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.11.5 *Since Beta v.1.12.2 you can refresh the 3 skills to choose for 10 Coins Category:Game mechanics